Not So Charming Prince
by docsangel
Summary: What happens when Lori gets her heart broken for the last time and finally moves on? Will she stick with what makes her happy or will she heed the Charming Prince's threats to be his personal back up plan?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Fuck, Jax. Don't stop. I'm so close." I moan as he slams into me over and over. I feel myself find my release with him right behind me. He pulls me into his side and I hear his breathing even out telling me he was asleep. Shit. I lay there thinking about how it came to this.

 _Sitting on my couch, there's a knock at the door. Looking through the peephole, I see Jax standing there and looks like he's been crying. I open the door and pull him into a hug and pull him to the couch. Looking at him, he looks at me and I can tell he's already drunk off his ass. "Jax you didn't need to be riding. Give me your keys. You can crash on the couch." I tell him. "Yeah. Okay." He tells me, handing me his keys. "What happened?" I asked. "Tara. All we seem to do anymore is fight. We're done." he tells me. "And you'll be back together tomorrow once you both calm down." I tell him. "I told her I was done. I can't keep going back and forth like this." he tells me. He leans over on me for a minute before I head to the kitchen to get a bottle of Jack. Half a bottle in, we are sitting on the couch, my head on his shoulder and his head leaned against mine. "You're my best friend, Lori." he says. "I know. And you're mine." I tell him. I look up at him and he cups my face before his lips touch mine. He deepens the kiss, pulling me to straddle him. Never breaking the kiss, he picks me up and carries me to the bedroom. Laying me down on the bed, we both start to shed clothes before he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out, still not breaking the kiss before we both reach our release._

I wake up the next morning to an empty bed. Thinking that maybe the club called, I get up and get dressed and head to the clubhouse where my dad is. Growing up being Bobby Munson's daughter, Jax and Opie were my best friends. Pulling up at the clubhouse, I see Jax sitting on one of the picnic benches and Tara sitting on his lap with his tongue halfway down her throat. Done my ass. Deciding that I wasn't going to let myself get upset there, I turn back around and head to my car, heading home. Tears falling as I pull off the lot.

Pulling into the driveway, I go inside and lock the door. Being done with everything. My phone starts ringing and I look at it and see it's Jax. Pressing ignore. He calls again and again I press ignore. Then I see Opie's number and hit ignore, not wanting to talk to anyone. Then I see his number. My daddy. If I answer, he will know something's wrong. I send him a text saying that I had a migraine and am lying down. He texts back telling me to get some rest.

Sitting there, half a bottle of Jack in, I hear a Harley pull up. Looking out the peephole, I see it's Juice. We've become good friends since he's been a full patch member. I open the door. "What do you want, Juice?" I ask sadly. "I wanted to check on you." he says. "Head back to the clubhouse and tell Jax I'm fine." I tell him as I try to shut the door but he stops me. "He doesn't know I'm here." Juice tells me. He pushes his way in and I walk over to the couch and he follows me. "What happened?" he asks. "Nothing. I'm good." I tell him. "That why you look like you've been crying?" he asks. "It's nothing. Doesn't matter. You should head back." I tell him. "Not until you tell me what's going on. We're friends. I hate seeing you like this." he says. I look at my hands and take a deep breath. "Jax came over last night, too drunk to be riding so I took his keys, telling him he could sleep on the couch. I started drinking with him. He was telling me that him and Tara split up and that he was done that he couldn't keep going back and forth between being together and not being together. I believed him. He kissed me and against my better judgement, I slept with him. He was gone before I woke up and I went to the clubhouse to see my dad and saw him with his tongue down her throat and her on his lap like nothing had ever happened." I tell him. "Shit." he says. "Yeah. My stupid ass fell for his shit...again." I tell him. "Again?" he asks. "He used to do this shit when we were in high school. Come to me everytime him and Tara were into it telling me that he was done and that they weren't together anymore. We'd hook up and he'd be gone and back with her before the bed got cold." I tell him. "You deserve better than that." Juice says. "Do I Juice?" I ask. "Yeah you do. You're the Princess. You shouldn't settle for being treated as anything but. He's treating you like a fucking croweater and you're not a croweater." he tells me. I feel the tears start to fall and he pulls me into his side and lets me cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I finally stop crying and Juice says "You can't let him back in, Lori." I look at him and say "I know. And I can't let him know he's hurt me again." He pulls me closer and says "You need to move on." I look up at him and say "I know, you're right. But everyone sees me as just Bobby's kid." I tell him. "I don't. We're friends." he tells me and I smile. "That we are Juicy." We spend the rest of the night talking and him just being there for me. I finally start yawning so he tucks me into bed and locks the door as he leaves.

Waking up the next morning, I feel better about things. Seems like talking most of the night with Juice has helped me clear my head a little and I am finally done with Jackson Teller. I can't be his go to anymore. I need to move on. And I will. Eventually. I just have to keep from falling back into his trap again. Let's hope I can.

That afternoon, I walk into the clubhouse and up to my dad. "Hey Daddy." I tell him as I hug him. "Hey baby girl." he says. I sit next to him and put my head on his shoulder like I used to when I needed my daddy. "What's on your mind?" He asks. "Nothing. Just tired." I tell him. "Are you sure baby?" he asks. "I'm sure Daddy. Just not sleeping." I tell him. He puts his arm around me and pulls me closer and I wrap my arms around my daddy. He's never pressured me to talk. Always just let me come to him when I was ready.

That night, I am sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels when there's a knock on the door. I look through the peephole and see it's Juice. I let him in and he shows me a bag that has burgers from my favorite place. "Brought dinner." Juice says. "Thanks." I say as I kiss his cheek and let him in. We move to the couch and I hand him the remote to find a movie to watch. Halfway through the movie, I am leaned into Juice's side and I fall asleep. Picking me up, he puts me to bed and kisses my temple. "Goodnight Princess." he tells me before leaving the room and locking the front door as he leaves.

It's been a month and Juice has been spending every evening at my house. Sitting on the couch, I have my laptop out and I'm writing. I haven't written in years but something about spending time with Juice, he encourages me to get back into my passions. I hear a knock at the door and see Juice standing there with a smile on his face. "Hey Princess." he says as he walks in. I kiss his cheek as he sits down on the couch next to me. "What's this?" he asks. "I, um, started writing a little bit." I say. "You're writing again?" he asks surprised. "It's just one chapter." I tell him. "Doesn't matter. You're writing again." he says with a huge smile on his face. We turn on a movie and I snuggle into his side like I do every evening. This seems to be our routine.

The movie ends and he goes to leave. "You wanna stay?" I ask. He smiles. "Are you sure?" he asks. I move forward and cup his face. He looks into my eyes and I kiss his lips softly. He deepens the kiss and when we break away, I say "I'm sure, Juan Carlos." I take his hand and lead him to the bedroom. He strips down to his boxer briefs and I see just how toned he is. I step into the bathroom and strip to my panties and a t-shirt and slide into bed. We lay facing each other and talk. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" he asks. "Yes. I'm okay with it." I tell him laughing a little. I move closer to him. Over the month he's been hanging out here, I've not been to the clubhouse much and I've grown to have feelings for Juice and the way he acts, I think he feels the same way. I lean up and kiss him. Softly at first and he deepens the kiss as he hovers over me. He lifts my shirt over my head and then rids himself of his boxer briefs. Pulling my panties down my legs, he asks "Are you sure?" I kiss him and say "I need you Juan." He kisses me deeply as he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out slowly, he makes love to me all night, making me find release after release before finding his own. We drift off to sleep with my head on his chest and his arms around me tightly, knowing things have changed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, I am still in Juice's arms. I open my eyes and see him watching me. "Watching me sleep?" I ask. "Maybe." he says smiling softly. "You're weird." I say laughing. He caresses my cheek, causing me to stop laughing and look at him. "What are we doing Juice?" I ask. "I want you to be my girl." he says. "Juice…" I start. "Just hear me out." he says and I nod. "Let's just keep this quiet for now, see where things go. Take it a day at a time." he says. I look into his eyes and say "Okay." He smiles that wide smile I love and kisses me softly before I snuggle into his chest, feeling his arms around me.

We get up and ready for work, him leaving thirty minutes before me and I head to the garage. I walk into the office and clock in and Gemma walks in. "How have you been baby?" she asks. "Really good Gemma." I tell her smiling. She kisses my temple and says "I'm going to go spend some time with Abel." she tells me. "Give him a kiss for me." I tell her. She nods and heads out the door.

The work day goes by and it's time to head home. Sitting on my couch, there's a knock at the door and thinking it's Juice, I look through the peephole and see it's Jax. "Jax? What are you doing here?" I ask, confused. "I need you Lo." he says walking into the house. He pulls me to him and tries to kiss me. I pull away and ask "What are you doing Jax?" He looks at me shocked for rejecting him and says "Tara and I are done." I roll my eyes and say "No you're not. You say that every time you get into it and then the next day you're back together. I'm not a croweater Jax. I won't be treated like one. You only come around to get your dick wet. Go work things out with your Old Lady." I tell him, walking to the door and holding it opened. "This have anything to do with a certain brother of mine that's been spending his nights here?" he asks. "That's not your business." I tell him. "But it is." He says stepping closer to me. Getting into my face he says "You're mine and only mine. You call things off with him or I do." he says. "I'm not doing that." I say. "You will. Because if you don't, I'll tell him it's a club order to stay away from you and being his VP he won't have a choice but to listen." he tells me. "You wouldn't do that." I say. "Try me. Call him. Now." he tells me. I shake my head no. He pins me to the wall by my throat and says "Call. Him. Now." he seethes in my face, his grip getting tighter on my throat. He hands me my phone and loosens his grip on my throat but doesn't let go. I dial his number. "Hey Princess." Juice answers. "I can't do this Juice. I'm sorry." I tell him. "Can't do what baby?" he asks. "I can't be with you. I'm sorry. Please don't call me or text me anymore." I say before hanging up as the tears fall. "Good girl." Jax says as he releases my throat and starts to kiss down my neck. Taking my hand, he leads me to my bedroom and starts to undress me. He undresses and enters me roughly, thrusting in and out hard and fast, he finds his release without me finding mine. As usual, he's gone before I wake up.

I get up for work, and walk into the office and get to work, not speaking to anyone. Lunch rolls around and Jax comes to the office. "Lunch is here." he says like nothing happened. "I'm good. I want to get this done." I say. He nods and heads out to eat his lunch. After work, I head home and my phone rings. Seeing that it's Juice, the tears start to fall and I hit ignore. I see a text come across from Juice. _Baby, what did I do? Tell me how to fix this._ I don't respond. Just just delete the text as the tears fall. A little later, I hear a bike pull up, I look through the window and see it's Juice. He knocks on the door and I start sob harder. "Baby, please let me in." he begs and I don't answer. After a few minutes he says "Baby, don't do this. Please." Getting no answer, he finally leaves. I can't handle it. I get a bottle of Jack and some sleeping pills and before I know it. Everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Beep...Beep...Beep...is all I hear when I wake up. I open my eyes and see my dad beside me and Gemma on the other side. "Daddy." I say. "Hey baby girl. How are you feeling?" he asks. "I'm fine." I say. "Apparently you're not baby. Talk to us. What were you thinking?" Gemma asks. I look at he and snap. "I was thinking that I wanted to fucking die. Now leave me alone. Everyone just leave me alone." I say and start to sob. Daddy and Gemma leave me be and I sob harder.

A little later, Juice comes in and I am sitting there looking at my hands. I look up as he comes in. "Hey Princess." He says. "Leave Juice. I don't want to see you." I say harshly. "Why did you do it?" he asks. "Doesn't matter. Just leave. I don't want to see any of you." I say and he comes to the bed. "Baby please don't do this." he says softly. "Juice, please leave me alone. You have to leave me alone. Please." I almost beg. He looks at me concerned and kisses my temple and says "Anything you want Princess." before walking out of the room where I start to sob even more. I just want to die and can't even do that right.

I'm lying on my side with my back to the door when I hear it open again. I feel someone sit on the side of the bed and a hand go to my hip. "Hey Lo." Jax says and I just roll my eyes. "Look at me babe." he says and I don't move. He grabs my shoulder and rolls me over but I don't look at him so he tilts my head up to look at him. "What were you thinking Lo?" I look at him and say "I was thinking I'm tired of being a piece of pussy that no one is ever gonna love. I was thinking I'd rather be dead than to be your side piece for when you and Tara get into it. I was thinking that I can't be with the one that I want because you have to have complete control over something that's not yours. I want you to leave me alone. Don't speak to me. Don't come near me. I hate you." I seethe. He grips my throat again and says "You remember your place, bitch. I own you. Don't forget that." he seethes right back. He lets me go and leaves my room, leaving me to cry even harder.

They finally release me from the hospital and Gemma takes me home. "You want me to stay?" I shake my head no so she kisses my cheek and sees her way out. I'm sitting on the couch in a daze. My phone keeps going off and I don't answer. Calls and texts from all of the guys, except Jax. Even Juice called and left a voicemail. _Princess, please answer. I need to know you're okay._ It says. I send him a text. _I'm fine. Please leave me alone._ Before falling apart again.

It's been a week since I've left my house. I don't answer any calls or texts and don't answer the door. I hear a knock at the door and like every other day, I don't answer. All of a sudden I hear the lock being turned and the door opens. I look up and see Opie walk in. He walks over and sits on the couch next to me and doesn't say anything at first, just pulls me to him. I lay against him and he asks "What happened?" I sit up and say "I tried to kill myself Ope." He looks at me sadly. "Why Lo? What happened that was so bad that you wanted to leave us?" he asks. I feel the tears start and say "It doesn't matter. Nothing's going to change it." I say. "You know you can talk to me right?" he asks. I look at my hands and say "I fucked up and there's nothing I can do to change it." I start. "What happened?" Opie asked and there's no judgement. There never is with Opie. "About a month ago, Jax showed up. He was drunk and I started drinking with him. He told me him and Tara were done and I fell for it again. We hooked up. He was gone before I got up and I went to the clubhouse and they were clearly back together so I moved on. I started talking to someone. We were spending every evening here together and decided to be together but we weren't going to tell anyone until we saw if it was going to work." I tell him. "The guy know about your hookup?" he asks and I nod. "He came by to check on me after I saw Jax and Tara back together." I tell him. "So what happened between you two?" he asks. "Jax came over wanting to hook up and I turned him down. He knew about me and the guy and told me that I belonged to him and only him and that if I didn't call things off that he would tell the guy that I was off limits and him being the VP the guy would have to listen so I did what he told me to do. I called him and told him I couldn't see him anymore and Jax has been coming over to hookup and then heads out when he's done. Hell, he hasn't even noticed that I just lay there." I tell him. "You know you don't have to do that right?" he asks. "I do." I say and show him the marks on my throat. "He do that?" he asks. I nod my head yes and say "When I told him that I didn't want to see him again and that I was done." I tell him. "You said he'd pull VP rank. The guy you've been seeing is a SON?" he asks and I nod my head. "I was seeing Juice." I tell him and he smiles. "You really like him don't you?" He asks. "Ope, I was happy. He made me laugh and I was even writing again." I tell him. He stands up and says "I'm taking it to the table. Club votes it, he can't do shit about it." he tells me. "You can't take it to the table." I tell him. "He's basically raping you and he threatened to pull VP rank. He's the one that made it a club issue. I'm taking it to the table and when I'm done, you'll have your idiot." he says. "Don't call him that." I say sadly. He kisses the top of my head and says "I got you Lo." I just nod my head and he walks out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Opie walks into the clubhouse and up to Clay. "We need to call church. I got something I need to bring to the table." Opie says and Clay nods. "Church." he yells and everyone piles into the chapel. After everyone takes their seats, Clay looks at Opie and asks "Why the need to call church brother?" Opie looks around the table and says "I just came from Lori's house. I know what happened to her." Everyone looks at him and Bobby asks "What did she tell you?" Opie looks at him and says "She tried to kill herself." Everyone looks around at each other and Opie continues. "She told me the reason she did it is because apparently she's been seeing one of our brothers and she's had to call things off." Opie says. "What? Why would she think that?" Clay asks. "Another one of our brothers seems to think that she's only there to dip his dick in and told her if she didn't call things off with the one she was seeing that he would pull rank and tell him it was VP's orders." Opie says. Juice's head snaps to Jax and yells as he stands "You're the reason she called things off? You piece of shit!" he yells before lunging at Jax only to be held back by Kozik and Bobby. "That's not all. Apparently our VP has been showing up and forcing her to hook up with him." Opie says and Juice says "I want him in the fucking ring. Now." he seethes.

Chibs wraps Jax's hands while Opie wraps Juice's. "When you get done here, go get your girl." Opie says and Juice nods. They get into the ring and Juice has so much rage that he throws punch after punch until he has Jax down on the mat. Getting into his face he says "You touch my girl again and brother or no brother, I'll end you." Jax smirks and says "She ain't your girl. I call rank. VP's orders brother." Clay speaks up. "All for Juice being with the Princess?" Aye's all around. "Vote passes. Jax, you are to leave her alone. Go home to your Old Lady and let Juice have his." Juice nods to Clay before heading to his bike.

I'm sitting at home, on the couch, when there's a knock on the door. I open the door without looking through the peephole. As soon as the door is opened, lips crash to mine and arms go around me. I pull away to see it's Juice. I pull out of his reach and say "You shouldn't be here." as I go to close the door but he stops me. I look at him and that's when I see his face. "What happened?" I ask as I softly touch his face. "I took Jax to the ring." he says and I look at him shocked. "You shouldn't have done that, Juice. You should go." I tell him. "No. I know what Jax did. Opie took it to the table and after I took him to the ring, club voted. Jax is to leave you alone and we have their blessing." he tells me. I look at him shocked. "We have their blessing." he repeats. "Juice, you don't want me. I'm used up." I tell him. He cups my face and says "I have never wanted anyone more in my life." he says. He kisses my lips softly and the tears start to fall. He pulls me to him and walks over to the couch with me. Sitting us both down, he asks "Do you want to be with me?" he asks. "Yeah. I do." I tell him. He kisses my lips softly and I deepen the kiss. Pulling me to his lap, he holds me and says "You're my girl." I try to get off his lap and say "You don't want that." He stands and asks "Why not? What makes you think I don't?" I don't look at him but say "I'm just a piece of ass. Jax took his turn and now you want yours." I say. He cups my face and says "Stop that shit right now. You ain't a piece of ass. What Jax did was fucked up but, baby, you're my girl. We decided that, remember?" He asks. "Juice…" I start but he presses his lips to mine and says "You're mine." I look at him and before I can say anything he says "You're. Mine." The tears start to fall and he holds me close.

That night, we head to bed and I lay my head on his chest and he pulls me as close as he can get me. I look up at him and ask "Are you sure, Juice?" He kisses me softly and says "I'm sure baby. I want this." he says. I kiss him again and snuggle into him as close as I can get, finally getting to be with the man that I want.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning, I am on my side with my back to Juice and he's snuggled up behind me, holding me as close as he can get me. I turn in his arms and he starts to stir. I kiss his lips softly and he deepens the kiss before hovering over me. "I need you Juan." I whisper. We start to shed clothes and he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out slowly, causing me to reach release after release before reaching his own inside me. Lying beside me, he pulls me close and kisses the top of my head. I have my head on his chest, rubbing circles on his chest when I see a tattoo I've never seen before. _Every heart has a story_. I raise up to look at it. "When did you get this?" I ask. "The night I came over and you had been writing. I had Hap do it as soon as I got back to the clubhouse. I got it for you. I was going to show it to you but you called things off before I could." he tells me. "You got it for me?" I ask. "Yeah. You're my girl. Of course I did." he says. I kiss him softly and say "It's perfect."

We get up and head out for the day, heading into the garage. Walking into the office, my dad follows me in and closes both doors. "Hey baby." he says. "Hey Daddy." I say, not looking at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asks. "How was I going to tell you Daddy? He's your brother." I say softly. "And you're my little girl. I don't care who hurts you, you tell me. Even if it's a brother. You come first." he tells me. I walk over and hug my daddy. "I love you Daddy." I say. "I love you too baby." he says. "Did the club really vote on me and Juice?" I ask. "We did. Only no was Jax." he says and I smile. "Does he make you happy?" he asks. "Happy enough that I was writing again." I tell him and he smiles wide. "He'll be good to you. He tell you he took Jax to the ring?" he asks. "Yeah. But Daddy…" I start. "But nothing. What Jax did was fucked up baby girl but that boy...he belongs with you. I wouldn't be surprised if you get a crow soon." he says. I shake my head no. "Hey, don't do that. You're the Princess." he says. "No. I lost that title when I became a fucking croweater." I tell him. "You ain't a croweater." he says. I look at him and he says "Lorraina Marie, you are not a croweater. You didn't sleep with him willingly so that doesn't even come close to putting you on that level." he tells me and I nod. "I better get back to work." I tell him before he kisses my temple and walking out of the office.

"She okay?" Opie asks. "No. Her and Juice are together but she keeps comparing herself to a croweater." my dad says. Juice walks up and says "She said the same thing to me last night. Said she wasn't the Princess that she was just a piece of ass." he tells them. "I'll talk to her." Opie says and he walks to the office and closes the door. "Come here." he says. "I need to get this done." I tell him. "That can wait. Come with me." he says. He takes my hand and pulls me to the picnic table where my dad and Juice are. "Look at these two men." he says and I look at them. "You are our fucking Princess. You are his daughter." he says pointing to my dad. "You're his girl." he says pointing to Juice. "And you're my best friend. Don't you ever let anyone make you think you are less than anything but our fucking Princess. I don't care if it's another brother. I don't want to ever get the call that you're in the hospital because you tried to take yourself away from us again. You're the goddamned Princess. Act like it." he tells me. I look at him and see how serious he is. Juice reaches for my hand and pulls me to him. Kissing me softly he says "You're our Princess. Never forget that." I look into his eyes and see all I need to know.

Daddy and Opie head into the clubhouse and Juice pulls me into his lap. I snuggle into him and all of a sudden I see Tara's car pulling into the lot. She gets out of the car and heads right for me and Juice. "You fucking whore." she seethes. We stand and Juice pulls me behind him. "You need to back off." Juice says to her. "No I don't. She's been fucking Jax." she says. "You don't know what you're talking about, Tara." Juice says. "Bull shit. She's a fucking croweater. She knew we were together and couldn't keep her legs together." Tara says and I feel the tears start to fall again. "Really? Crying? You're a fucking whore. You come near Jax again and I'll beat your ass." Jax walks out of the clubhouse and sees what's going on and Tara walks over to him. He puts his arm around her and walks her into the clubhouse. "I can't do this." I say as I pull away from Juice and head to my car. Leaving the lot with tears in my eyes, leaving Juice standing there rubbing his hands down his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Watching me pull off of the lot, Juice is pissed. He walks into the clubhouse and over to Jax and Tara and says "You stupid cunt. You have no clue what's been going on. You should be talking to your Old Man instead of jumping all over Lori." Juice says. "You better watch your mouth brother. You don't disrespect my Old Lady." Jax says getting into Juice's face. "So you can force my girl to call things off with me and force yourself on my girl but I can't say anything to yours? Don't work like that brother." Juice says. Bobby and Opie come over and break the two of them up. "Forced himself on her? Are you fucking kidding me? She's a fucking whore bouncing from dick to dick." Tara says. Gemma walks in and ask "What the hell is going on?" Bobby turns to her and says "Jax was forcing my kid to hook up with him behind Tara's back and made her call things off with Juice. Tara showed up jumping all over her calling her a croweater and a whore." Gemma looks at Tara "She's not a fucking croweater." Gemma says. "She was fucking my Old Man." Tara says. "And so have most of the whores here. Her and Jax grew up together." Gemma says. Gemma looks at Jax and says "You better reign your bitch in because she disrespects Lori again, it will be me she has to answer to. As for you? You aren't too old for me to beat your ass." Gemma turns to Juice and says "Go get your girl. Call me if you need me." Juice nods and heads out towards my house.

I'm sitting on the couch, crying with a bottle of Jack in my hand when I hear a bike pull up. I don't look out the window but I know who it is. Knocking on the door, I hear Juice say "Baby, open up." I go to the door, bottle in hand, and open the door. Juice looks at me and takes the bottle from me before he pulls me to him with his free hand. "It's okay baby." he says. I pull away a little and say "No. It's not. He gets to do whatever the fuck he wants and it always falls back on me. How is that shit fair?" I ask. "It's not baby and it's being handled." he says. "No. It isn't." I tell him softly. "Look, if it keeps up, I'll jump charters." he tells me. I look at him and say "You can't leave me here." He kisses me softly and says "Only okay we need is from your dad and you go with me." he tells me. "I can't ask you to do that." I say. "You ain't asking. I'm going to do everything I can to take care of my Old Lady." he says. I look at him shocked and start shaking my head. "You're my Old Lady baby. Everyone knows it." he tells me and I wrap my arms around him and lay my head against his chest.

Juice and I are laying in bed and he's holding me close. "I love you Princess. No one will ever hurt you again." he says. I look up at him and ask "You love me? Juice…" I start. "I love you. I've loved you for a long time. You don't have to say it back but…" he says and I cut him off with a kiss. "I love you too Juan. I am so sorry about everything." I tell him. "That ain't on you. That's on him." he tells me and I nod. He kisses me softly and says "I want to give you my crow." I smile at him and say "Okay."

The next day, we pull onto the lot, me on the back of his bike when we see Tara and Jax standing there. She glares at me and I say "I'm done with this shit." I walk over with Juice behind me and tell her "You want to think I was fucking Jax? He came over telling me that you and him were done. We were drunk and hooked up. After that, I tried refusing him and he choked me. Held me to the fucking wall by my throat telling me to call things off with Juice. Pulling rank. You know how I got to be with Juice? Opie took it to the club after I tried to kill myself because your Old Man was forcing himself on me. But you think what you want to. But he's the one that you should be going after. Not me but remember this. I am the Goddamned Princess and the next time you threaten me or disrespect me, I will slit your fucking throat." I tell her and she visibly stiffens. "Juice you better get your whore in check." Jax says pissed off. "She ain't a whore. Everybody. Chapel. Now." Clay says and they all head into church. Gemma walks over to me while the guys head inside.

Inside chapel, Clay says "Jax you better reign yourself in. You know good and damn well she ain't a whore. She's club royalty just like you. But your Old Lady? She needs to watch her mouth and remember her place. If she don't, Old Lady or not, she will be banned from here. You're the one that started this shit and are causing all this shit and VP rank or not, we can vote to transfer or strip your patch if you keep causing problems just because you don't get your way." Clay says. They finish with church and as soon as they walk out of the chapel, Juice walks over to me and asks "You okay Princess?" I just nod. Tara walks over and says "Stop acting like you want him. We all know you still want Jax. You never could handle that he was with me." she tells me. I look at he and say "I don't want him. I never did. He was always the one coming to me, not the other way around so you might want to get your facts straight. Check his phone. Every call that was made, was him calling me and I never answered. There are no calls from me to him. He's all yours honey but you ever step up to the Princess again, I won't back down. I love Juice. It will always be Juice." I tell her, going nose to nose. She looks at me and says "You're telling the truth aren't you?" I look at her and say "I have no reason to lie. You need to be looking into your boy." I tell her. She looks at Jax and says "Give me your phone." He just looks at her and doesn't move. Tig grabs his phone from his hand and hands it to her. Looking at his call and text history, she sees it's all one sided. "You told me she came on to you. That you tried to get her to leave you alone." Tara says to Jax. "So what?" Jax says. Tara storms out of the clubhouse with Jax running after her. I take a deep breath and lean against Juice and say "Thank you for standing by me." He kisses me and says "Always Princess."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's been a week since the incident with Tara and Jax and I haven't left the house. I wake up and Juice is laying next to me with his arms around me. I slide out of his hold and into the kitchen to make breakfast. He walks into the kitchen as I plate his food. He takes it to the table and I start cleaning the kitchen. "You need to eat babe." he tells me. "I ate while I cooked." I tell him, lying. He shakes his head and says "Come eat." I shake my head and say "I'm good." I walk out of the room and into the bedroom to get ready for work.

Walking into the office, we clock in and he says "I love you." I kiss him and say "I love you more." He walks out to the garage and I get started on invoices. Gemma walks in and asks "How are you baby?" I don't look up. I just say "I'm good." She closes both doors and says "Spill and don't tell me you're fine. I see right through that bull shit." she tells me. I don't look up but say "He wants me to have his crow." I tell her. "That's good baby. Do you not want it?" she asks. "I do. God I do but, Gemma, I just can't get my head right." I tell her. "Baby, I want you to listen to me. My son, he's a stupid fuck. He let that patch go to his head and he deserves a lot more than what your Old Man did to him." I start shaking my head and she says "He tell you he loves you?" she asks and I nod my head yes. "He's your Old Man." she tells me and she tilts my head up to look at her. "You're our Princess. Nothing changes that. I got on his ass last night after you took off. Him and Tara both. You need to hold that beautiful head up and show them that you are the Goddamn Princess and they won't break you." she tells me. "They already have." I tell her. "No they haven't. Get your ass up. Walk out there and let that man of yours wrap his arms around you. Feel the love he has for you and then tell me you aren't our Princess. Walk into that clubhouse and look at those men. Look into their eyes and see how they look at you. Then tell me you aren't our Princess." she tells me. I look up at her and say "How do I get past this?" I ask. "You stand up, raise your head and you take your fucking throne back." she says. I stand up and say "I'm going to go see Tiggy." I tell her and she nods.

I walk out of the office and into the clubhouse. I see Tig and Juice standing at the bar talking and I walk over. Juice pulls me to him and I kiss him softly. I look at Tig and ask "Can I talk to you Uncle Tiggy?" He looks at Juice and then me and nods. I look at Juice and say "I won't be long." I tell him. "Take your time Princess." he tells me before kissing me softly. Tig and I walk down the hall and to the ladder. Tig and I used to come up here all the time to talk when things were getting to me. Sitting on the air unit, he doesn't say anything until I start talking. "I don't know what to do Uncle Tiggy." I tell him. "Start from the beginning." he tells me. I start telling him about the shit with Jax and Tara that he already knew and then started talking about Juice. "I love him so fucking much and all I want is to be his Old Lady. I want to spend my life with him but how can he want me after that shit Tiggy? How do I get my head right?" I ask. He puts his arm around me and pulls me close to him and says "Baby, let me tell you something. None of us look at you as anything but our Princess. But that man down there? That man loves you with everything in him. You're what's making him better. You're what's making him not second guess himself. When you called things off with him, he wouldn't speak to anyone unless we asked him something. Croweaters would even try to cheer him up and he'd just glare at them and tell them to fuck off." he tells me. I look at him. "Baby Doll, you are what holds this club together. We love you so much and there's nothing that you could do that could make us look at you any different but let me ask you something." he says and I nod. "Do you remember what you used to tell me when you used to write all the time?" he asks. I looked at him confused. "You used to tell me that writing helped you work through all the shit running around in your head. Why not take a few days, hang out at home and do nothing but write. See if that helps you clear your head a little." he tells me and I look at him shocked. "What? I listen when you talk." he says. I lean into him and say "I'm gonna go get my Old Man and head home." I tell him. We walk back up to the bar and I ask Juice "You ready to go home?" He nods and I look at Tig and say "Love you Uncle Tiggy." He smiles and says "Love you Princess."

Juice and I walk out the door and once we walk into my house, I head to the bedroom to get my laptop. I sit on the bed and he asks "You're going to write?" I look up and see a smile on his face. "Tig said something to me that I used to tell him. When he used to ask why I wrote all the time I told him that it helps me clear out all the shit running through my head. He said it might help this time." I tell him. "You want me to go downstairs?" he asks. I shake my head no. "Will you stay here with me?" I ask. "Anything you want Princess." I look at him and he asks "What?" I kiss him softly and say "You said the same thing to me at the hospital." He kisses me back and says "And I still mean every word." I look back at the laptop and all of a sudden my fingers start flying across the keys like I never stopped.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Three hours later, I am still writing. I just started typing and next thing I know, I have six full chapters written and I feel better. I had always wanted to be a writer. I hand the laptop to Juice and he starts reading. Once he's done, he looks at me smiling and says "Baby, this is really good." I look at him shyly and ask "Really?" He nods his head and asks "Are you feeling better?" I smile and say "Yeah. I am. I think Tig was right. This is what I needed to do to get my head right but the more I write, the more I think about it. When I finish this, and I will, I want to publish it." I tell him. "Just tell me what you need and we'll make it happen." he tells me. "I love you Juice." I say. "I love you too Princess." he says before I put the laptop down and we order dinner before bed.

Getting up the next morning, we get up and both eat breakfast before heading into work. I walk into the office and Gemma walks in. "How you doing baby?" she asks. "A lot better. I sat down and started writing last night and feel a lot better. I decided that when I finish my book, I want to publish it and Juice told me that we would do what needed to be done to get it done." I tell her. "That's good baby." she says. "I need to find Tiggy and thank him. He was the one that told me to start writing again." I tell her.

I walk into the clubhouse and see Tig at the bar. "Hey Uncle Tiggy." I say as I walk up beside him. "How you doing baby?" he asks. "I'm better. You were right. Writing helped me get my head straight." I tell him. "Good. So, what did you write about?" he asks. "I started a book. Even have a title. It's about taking my throne back. Getting myself back to where I need to be." I tell him. "That's good baby. So, we have our Princess back?" he asks. "Hell yeah." I say.

I walk out to the garage where Juice is and walk over to the car he's working on. Tapping his shoulder, he looks up "What's up Princess?" he asks, concerned. I pull him close and crash my lips to his. He returns the kiss and wraps his arms around me tightly as I hold him close. When we come up for air, he smiles at me and says "Not that I'm complaining but what brought that on?" I smile and say "Just wanted to show you that I love you." I say. "I love you too Princess." he says. I kiss him one more time before heading to the office to work.

Sitting in the office, the door opens and in walks Jax. I don't look at him and don't speak. "Can we talk?" he asks. I don't say anything but stop what I'm doing. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. You've always been there for me and I couldn't handle the thought of you not being there for me." he says. I finally look up at him and say "Bull shit, Jax. All I was to you was a piece of ass you thought you could control. But there's one thing you need to remember. I'm the Goddamned Princess. Royalty just like you and you will remember that. And if you ever disrespect me or my Old Man again, I promise, you'll find out exactly why I'm the fucking Princess." I say as I storm out of the office. Walking out, I run right into Clay. He grabs my arms and I see him smile. "Proud of you sweetheart. That's the Princess we know and love." he says. I kiss his cheek and say "Thanks Uncle Clay." before walking over to the garage where Juice is and pulling him close to me again and just wrapping my arms around him.

A little later, we are sitting in the clubhouse and Jax walks over and asks "Can I talk to you brother?" Juice kisses me softly and walks to the side. "Look, I fucked up. I know what I did was wrong but I want to make this shit right." Jax says. "Look, I won't let this come between us clubwise but until shit gets made right with my Old Lady, personally, we don't have anything to say to each other." Juice says before walking back over to me. "You okay?" I ask Juice. "Yeah Princess. He just wants to make shit right but until you're right with him, I'm not." he says. I stand up and pull him with me. Walking over to Jax, where Tara came to stand with him, "The four of us need to talk." I say and we all walk into the chapel. "I'm tired of all of this shit so we are going to hash this shit out now and be done. I'm not letting this shit hold me back and I won't let it come between you two and the club." I say. "Agreed." Tara says. "Look, I'm sorry I called you names and accused you of that shit. I should have heard both sides of the story." Tara says. "I should have come to you and told you what was happening." I say. "No, I shouldn't have done what I did. I'm sorry." Jax says. "Just give me time to get my head right and give me a little space but we'll be okay." I tell him and he nods. Juice speaks up and says "When she gets right, we'll be right." Jax nods and we all walk out of the chapel. Clay walks up "You all good?" he asks. I look up at him and say "Working it out." before Juice and I head outside to his bike to go for a ride.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Juice and I rode around for awhile and came up to these bluffs. Getting off the bike, we head to the edge where there was a picnic table and sit on top. Putting his arm around me, we sit for a few minutes before I break the silence. "Thank you." I say. "For what babe?" he asks. "Standing by me. Helping me get my head right. Just being supportive." I say. He kisses me softly and says "Lori, I love you. I'll always stand by you. Hell, I want to spend my life with you." he says. "You mean you want to marry me?" I ask. Smiling softly he says "Yeah Princess. I do." I kiss him softly and say "I want that too." We sit for a little longer and I ask "Would it be so wrong to get right with Jax?" He pulls me closer and says "You can get right with him and still keep your guard up around him." I look at him and ask "Would you be okay with it? Just taking it a day at a time with him?" I ask. "Yeah babe. He was your best friend for years. It's hard to lose something like that." he tells me. I kiss him and say "You are so fucking perfect." He shakes his head and I cup his face and say "For me, you're perfect."

Pulling into my driveway, we get off the bike and head inside. As soon as we walk in the door, he pins me to the wall and crashes his lips with mine. Breaking the kiss, he trails kisses down my neck and onto my collarbone. I moan with every nip and suck at my skin. He pulls my shirt over my head and I pull his over his head. He picks me up and carries me to the bed. Laying me down on the bed, he crashes his lips with mine as we shed the rest of our clothes. He enters me slowly and starts thrusting in and out at a fast and hard pace causing me to arch into him. "Fuck, Juice, don't stop. Fuck I'm getting close." I moan. "You feel so fucking good. Let me feel you cum baby." he rasps lustfully into my ear and it causes me to find my release with him finding his right behind me. Lying next to me, he pulls me close and my head is on his chest, hearing his heartbeat and as I fall asleep, hearing him tell me how much he loves me.

Waking up the next morning, I slip out of bed and into the kitchen to make breakfast. Once it's done, I go to the bedroom and straddle him. Kissing his chest, he wraps his arms around me. "Breakfast is done baby." I say. Kissing me softly, he says "I'll be there in a minute." He walks into the kitchen a couple of minutes later and I am plating his food. Handing him his plate, I plate my food and we eat together. I look at him and just watch him. He looks at me and asks "What?" I look down at my food and say "I want to marry you." He looks at me and smiles. "I want to marry you too." he says. "No. I mean...Will you?" I ask. He walks over to his kutte and pulls out a small bag. Taking the ring out, he gets down on one knee and says "I was going to plan this out and make it really special but since you asked me." He says and we both laugh. "Lori, I love you more than anything in this world. With you, I don't feel like such a fuck up. You make me better and that just makes me love you more. It would make me the happiest man in the world if you would be my wife." I smile and kiss him softly before saying "I will." He pulls me up to kiss him and we stand there in the kitchen just kissing and savoring the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We head to the clubhouse and as we walk in I walk up to my dad. "Can I talk to you?" He smiles and leads me to his dorm. "What's up sweetheart?" he asks. I hold out my hand and he smiles wide. Pulling me into a hug he says "I'm happy for you." We walk out to the main room and I walk up to Juice and he pulls me into his side. Tara and Jax walk up and Juice says "We all need to talk." They nod and we head into the chapel. "What's up?" Jax asks. "I thought about things. I want things to be right between all of us but just take things a day at a time. I don't want there to be any animosity between any of us." I tell them. "I'm okay with that." Tara says. "Me too." Jax says. We all hug and when Jax and I pull apart, he takes my hand and says "Thank you." He looks at my hand and asks "Is that?" before looking at me and I nod my head yes. He pulls me back for another hug and says "Congrats Darlin." Jax says before hugging Juice. We walk out to the main room and Jax calls out "Everybody shut up. Juice has something to say." The room gets quiet and Juice says "Lori and I are getting married." They all come to us and start congratulating us. Gemma looks at me and I ask "You gonna help me plan this thing?" She smiles and says "Of course baby." I smile and look at my dad. "You giving me away?" He nods and I can't help but smile and snuggle into Juice's side.

That night, there's a party and we are all celebrating the engagement. Tara comes over and I ask "I know things are still strained but will you stand with me?" She smiles and says "Yeah Lori. I will. I'm so glad we're working this shit out." she says and we hug again. We spend the rest of the night doing shots and celebrating. Once we head to the dorm, as soon as we get the door shut and locked, he crashes his lips with mine and pins me to the wall. Shedding clothes, he picks me back up and pins me against the wall again before entering me and thrusting in and out hard and fast and I find my release. He puts me down before turning me facing the wall and entering me again. Fucking me hard and fast, I moan "Don't stop Juice. Please baby don't stop." He rasps in my ear as he fucks me "Who do you belong to?" I moan "You Juice." He rasps "Who does your pussy belong to?" he asks. "You baby. You." I say before finding another release with him finding his behind me. "Holy shit." he says "Agreed." I say.

We move to the bed and he lays down with me beside him. Pulling me close, he asks "When do you want to get married?" I smile and say "I'd do it tomorrow if I knew you would." I tell him. He smiles and says "Tomorrow it is then." I kiss him softly and we deepen the kiss before I move to straddle him. Sliding down his hard member, I start to ride his hard cock hard and fast before he pulls me down for another kiss and starts slamming into me from underneath. I moan his name as I find my release and he finds his right behind me. "I swear I can't get enough of you." he tells me. "I know the feeling."

The next morning we wake up and head out to the main room. Walking up to my dad, I say "Juice and I want to get married today." He smiles as Jax and Tara walk up. "What's going on?" Jax asks. "We want to go to the courthouse and get married today." Juice says. Jax moves away to make a phone call. A couple of minutes later he says "Rosen is meeting us in an hour with the marriage license." I hug him and say "Thank you." Juice looks at Jax and says "Tara is standing with Lori. You good to stand with me?" Jax smiles and says "Anything you need brother." An hour and a half later we have exchanged vows and rings, that I didn't know Juice had, and we are now Mr and Mrs Ortiz.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After leaving the courthouse, Juice and I head home and as soon as the door closes, he picks me up and carries me to the bedroom. Placing me on the bed, I can't help but laugh. We both start to shed clothes and he enters me slowly. We both groan at the sensation. "Fuck, you're so tight." he rasps. "Claim me Mr Ortiz." I whisper against his lips. "I love you Mrs Ortiz." he whispers back before kissing me softly as he begins to thrust in and out slowly causing me to arch against him. "Harder Juan Carlos. Fuck me harder baby." I beg and he starts to slam into me over and over again. "Fuck, I'm close. Don't stop." I moan. "Cum with me baby. Let me feel that sweet pussy cum." he rasps and it throws me over the edge with him finding his release with me and spilling his hot seed inside me. Laying next to me, he pulls me against his side and kisses me softly. "I love you so much." He tells me. I look into his eyes and say "Thank you for not giving up on me." He hovers over me and says "I would never give up on you."

We spend the rest of the day in bed, claiming each other over and over again. When we finally come up for air, he says "Let's go to the diner and eat." I nod before getting dressed and following him out to the bike. I put my arms around his waist and he pulls out of the driveway and heads to Hanna's. Walking into the diner, we take a table and are sitting across from each other. We place our orders and are waiting for our food when the bell over the door rings. We look up and see a couple of Darby's men walk in. They look over at us and walk to our table. "What's a pretty girl like you doing with a spic?" one of them asks. I see Juice tense. "I'm trying to have lunch so if you don't mind, there's a clean table over there." I tell him and he smirks. "Feisty. I like that." he says to me before looking at Juice. "You better enjoy her because it won't be long before she sees the light...so to speak." he tells Juice before they walk away. Juice looks at me and I say "Are you okay?" He looks at me and says "Fine." I ask "You wanna get it to go?" He just nods. We get the waitress to make our food to go and when we leave we head home. Walking in, I take the food to the kitchen and he doesn't say anything. He walks to the back deck and sits on the steps. I give him a minute before walking outside and I sit on the step in front of him, between his knees. Turning slightly so that I can look at him, I say "Talk to me." He doesn't look at me but says "Are you going to change your mind?" I cup his face and make him look at me. "Not in a million years. You're it baby. Don't let some racist prick make you doubt what a wonderful man you are. You're mine baby and nothing changes that. The only thing that will make me leave is if you tell me to and then, chances are that I won't listen." I tell him. He looks at me and smiles before saying "I love you baby." I kiss him softly and say "I love you more. Now, you're wife is hungry." We stand up and head inside to eat.

Once we finish eating, I take his hand and say "I need that big Puerto Rican dick." He smirks and picks me up to carry me to the bed to make love to me over and over again before the sun comes up.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Waking up the next morning, we head to the clubhouse to work. Walking into the office, I see Gemma sitting there. "Morning baby. How was your night?" she asks smirking. "Absolutely perfect. Hell, I'm surprised I can walk." I tell her and we both start laughing. "We did have a little incident though." I tell her. "What happened?" she asks. "We went to Hanna's to eat and a couple of Nords came in running their mouths about how eventually I would see the light or some shit like that. Wanting to know what I was with a spic. I swear Gemma, they creeped me out." I tell her. "We need to tell the guys." she says. Juice walks in to get me and says "I'm telling the club now. I want you in the clubhouse with the prospect." he says. I nod and head inside with him.

The guys are sitting around the Redwood and Clay says "What did you need to talk to us about?" Juice speaks up. "Lori and I were at the diner yesterday and a couple of Nords came over asking what she was doing with a spic and saying they liked that she was feisty when she smarted off. They said she would eventually see the light. I didn't think much of the comment before but the more I thought about it the more I think they might be planning something." He tells them. "Okay, she can go on lockdown here until we figure this shit out." Clay says. "Thanks guys. I just don't want anything happening to her." Juice says. "We got her." Jax says and Juice just nods his head.

I am sitting at the bar with the prospect when the guys come out of church. Juice walks up to me and says "Jax is taking Tara to the house to pack you a bag. You're on lockdown here until we figure out what the Nords are planning." he tells me. "Okay baby. Whatever you think we need to do, I'm good with." I tell him. He kisses me softly and says "I love you." I caress his cheek and say "I love you too Juan Carlos." My dad comes over and kisses my cheek and says "We're not letting anything happen to you." I nod and say "I know Daddy."

A little later, we are sitting at the bar and I see Jax walk over. "I just got a call from Alvarez. Apparently his guys heard a couple of Nords at one of the local bars bragging that they are going to cleanse the spic's Old Lady." I look at Juice and before I can say anything, he pulls me close and says "I won't let anything happen to you." I pull him closer and he picks me up and carries me to his dorm. Sitting on the bed with me in his lap he says "Talk to me." I stand up and say "I was going to tell you something but I didn't know how to tell you. You know when we were taking shots the other night?" I ask. "Yeah." he says confused. "Mine weren't alcohol." I tell him. "What? I'm confused." he says. I move to my purse and pull out the ultrasound picture and hand it to him. "Are we?" he asks. I nod my head yes. "Six weeks." I tell him. "Holy shit." he says before pulling me close and crashing his lips to mine. "This why you looked like you were going to have a panic attack?" he asks. "Yeah. I don't want anything to happen to our baby." I tell him.

We head out to the main room and Juice says "Everybody shut up." Everyone turns and looks at us and he says "We're having a kid." Everyone comes up and congratulates us. My dad gets in front of me and asks "This why you were so scared?" I nod. He pulls me into a hug and says "We won't let anything happen to you or my grandbaby." Juice walks over and pulls me close and places his hand on my stomach and I can't help but smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After a little while, the guys head out to handle the Nords. Apparently, they spoke to Darby and it's a couple of guys that were no longer associated with the Nords taking on their own agenda. After watching the two guys, Happy, Tig, Quinn and Chibs take them and toss them in a van. They pull up to the warehouse and get them inside and tied to chairs. Juice walks over and asks "You thought you could take my wife? Cleanse her?" One of the guys starts talking. "She needs it. She's too hot to be with a spic piece of shit like you." he says and Juice punches him. "You're right. She is hot. And she's my wife and the mother of my child. She's exactly where she needs to be. With me." Juice tells them. Him and Bobby spend the next little bit torturing the two men before slitting their throats. Walking back into the clubhouse, I go right to Juice and he kisses me deeply. "It's done." he whispers against my lips. "I love you Juan." I say. "I love you." he says. I move from him to my dad and then to the other members of the club. "Thank you not just for me but for my baby." I tell them. They all smile when Juice walks over and puts his arms around my waist and rubs my stomach.

We head to the dorm and once the door is locked, we head to the shower together. He picks me up and pins me to the wall. Entering me roughly, he thrusts in and out at a fast and rough pace and I know it's the rest of the adrenaline running through his body. I find my release and he finds his right behind me. "Thank you Juan." I say. He looks into my eyes and says "I'll always protect you and our family." I smile as he puts me down. We get out and dry off before heading to bed, still naked. Laying on the bed, he rubs his hand on my stomach and says "I hope it's a girl." I look at him and he says "I want a daddy's girl." I can't help but smile. "I want that too." I tell him.

The next morning, we get up and Gemma says "Let's do some shopping. We need to get some things for my grandbaby." she says and I start laughing. Juice goes to give me money and Gemma says "No. I got this." We can't help but smile. Several hours later, we have all the furniture being delivered to the house for the nursery and then stocked up on wipes, diapers and anything else that would be a necessity. I told Gemma I wanted to wait to get clothes until we found out what we were having and she seemed okay with that for now. But she did buy one thing. A neutral colored baby blanket and had SAMCRO embroidered on it.

That night, Juice and my dad finish getting everything put together and the room is only missing clothes and the baby. We even bought gender neutral bedding. "This looks great guys." I say. "It does. You didn't want to wait until you found out what you were having before picking colors?" my dad asks. "No. I don't want pink or blue. I wanted gender neutral colors. Wanted to get as much done as possible so I'm not stressing when it gets closer to time." I tell them and they both nod.

Sitting in the living room, we are talking to my dad and he asks "How are you feeling?" I smile and say "Good. No morning sickness just yet so hopefully it will skip me." I tell him. "Hopefully. You know you're mom had it bad with you. Barely kept anything down and swore you were killing her." he tells me and I start laughing. "Really?" I ask and it makes me wish mom was here. I look down at my still flat stomach and rub it, thinking about if she would be happy about me being pregnant. As if he were reading my mind, my dad spoke up "She would have been happy for you." I look at him and smile, knowing my dad knows me better than anyone.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

***Twenty Weeks Pregnant***

Sitting in the waiting room, I have Juice on one side of me and my dad on the other. My name gets called and we are taken to an exam room to get all of my measurements and vitals done. After that, the doctor comes in. "Lori, how are you feeling today?" she asks. "Good. No morning sickness." I tell her. "Good. You're lucky." she tells me. "Let's check on the little one." she tells us. Pulling the ultrasound machine over, she puts the gel on my stomach before moving the wand around. Hearing the heartbeat, we all smile. "You want to know the sex?" the doctor asks and we said "Yes." She moves the wand around a little more and says "Looks like your little angel is a girl." We all smile and Juice kisses me and says "Daddy's girl." and I can't help but smile.

Walking into the clubhouse a little later, everyone comes up and asks "Well?" We all smile and I say "Load up your guns boys, we got a little Princess." They all cheer and I see my dad and Juice both smiling ear to ear. Jax walks over and says "I'm happy for you." I smile and say "Thanks. You know you're still my best friend despite all this shit." I tell him. "Good to know." he tells me. I motion for Lyla and Opie to come over. "I was wondering if you would be our daughter's godparents?" I ask. They both smile and say yes before hugging us. A little while later, I am sitting at the bar with a water while Juice is playing pool with my dad and Jax and Opie comes over. "How you doing with all this?" he asks. "Good Ope. I don't think I've ever been this happy." I tell him. "Good." he says smiling. "You know why I asked you to be her godfather right?" I ask and he shakes his head no. "When everything came crashing down on me and all I was wanted to do was die, you had my back. You never once let me falter. I know you would do the same thing for my little girl." I tell him. "You bet your ass I will. You know, I don't think I have ever seen him this happy. Or you." he tells me. "We are. You know I finished my book?" I ask. "Really?" he asks. "Yeah. Juice helped me send some copies around to a few small time publishers." I tell him. "That's great." he tells me and I can see the pride in his eyes. "You know what's even better?" I ask. "What?" he asks. "That I got the letter this morning that one of the companies wants to publish it." I tell him. "Holy shit." he yells before picking me up and hugging me as tight as he can. Everyone comes over asking "What's wrong?" I smile and say "I might have one more little announcement." I say. They all look at me and I pull the letter out of my bag and say "I finished my book and Juice helped me send copies out to some publishing companies. This morning, I got this letter from one of the companies. They want to publish it." I tell them and everyone's eyes go wide. Juice walks over and kisses me deeply and says "That's great baby." My dad walks up and says "We are all so proud of you." I look around at my family and see pride in all their eyes.

That night, we are all still at the clubhouse, partying, when I get tired and head to bed. Juice follows right behind me. We lay in bed and he rubs my stomach like he does every night and says "I am so proud of you. We all are." he tells me. "I hope so." I tell him. He looks at me and asks "You okay?" I kiss him softly and say "Yeah. Just, all my life, all I wanted was to be a wife and mother and a writer. Now, I think it's finally hitting me that this is exactly who I am. Your wife, her mother and a writer." I tell him. "And you're fucking perfect." he tells me before kissing me and pulling me as close as he can get me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

***Forty Weeks Pregnant***

Sitting at the clubhouse, Tara and Lyla sitting around with me, watching me. I have been having contractions all morning so Juice and Daddy don't want me alone. The contractions are getting closer together and I can't help but get excited. "Looks like your little girl is going to come today." Tara says and I just smile through the pain. A little later, I get up to go to the bathroom and my water breaks. Tara and Lyla help me to Tara's car and Lyla yells for Juice. "Juice. You're kid's making a jailbreak. Let's go." she yells and I start laughing. "Really?" I ask. "Her entire family is full of outlaws. I'm sure this isn't the last time we'll be saying this." she tells me and I flip her off while laughing.

Ten hours later, we are all sitting in my hospital room and I am holding my little girl. "So, what did you name her?" Jax asks. "Angelica Danielle Ortiz. But we're calling her Angel." Juice says. "That's beautiful." Tara says and I see so much pride in Juice's eyes.

***Two years later***

Sitting on the back porch, watching our now two year old play in the yard with our new puppy, Ruger. "I have something for you." I tell him. I hand him an envelope and he opens it. Once he sees the ultrasound, he looks at me with a huge smile. "Seriously?" he asks. "Nine weeks." I tell him. He stands up and pulls me to him and kisses me deeply. We hear Angel laughing and see her looking at us. She walks over to Juice and says "Dadada." and Juice picks her up. She snuggles into his shoulder and he kisses the top of her head. "This one better be a boy." I say and he starts laughing.

We head to the clubhouse and walk inside. I have changed Angel into a new shirt and we walk in. Juice puts her down and the first thing she does is runs to Opie. "What's Uncle Ope's baby girl doing?" he asks her as she snuggles him. "Ope. Ope." she says over and over. He looks at her and sees her shirt. Looking at me he asks "Really?" I nod my head yes. He hands Angel to Lyla and pulls me into a hug and then hugs Juice. "What's going on brother?" Jax asks. Juice takes Angel and says "Show Uncle Jax your new shirt." Juice says and she starts showing him her shirt. "Big Sister?" he reads. "Holy shit. Big sister." he says loud enough everyone hears it. Everyone comes over and pulls us into hugs.

Thirty-nine weeks pregnant and I am miserable. This entire pregnancy this kid has been all in my ribs. We know what we're having but we aren't telling anyone. We also have names picked out but again, not telling anyone. My water breaks and another ten hours later, our baby is born. "So now, what's this little man's name?" Tig asks. "Juan Robert Ortiz." I say and they all smile. "We're calling him JR." Juice says. After everyone leaves, he sits on the side of the bed, Lyla and Opie have Angel and Juice looks at me holding JR and says "I love you." I smile at him and say "I love you too baby. You really have become my Prince Charming." I tell him before he kisses me softly and I realize my family is complete, I have my wonderful husband, two perfect kids, and a best selling book. I have all I ever dreamed of.


End file.
